parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace in Wonderland
Filip Zebic's Movie Spoof in Walt Disney "Alice in Wonderland" 1951 Cast: *Alice - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Alice's Sister - Messlia (Milo's Murphy's Law) *Dinah - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *White Rabbit - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Doorknob - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *The Dodo - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Dodo's Parrot - Iago (AIaddin) *Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum - Asterix and Obelix (Asterix) *The Walrus - Goofy (Disney) *Carpenter - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill the Lizard - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Rose - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Iris - Gogo (Big Hiro 6) *Daisy - Honey Lemon (Big Hiro 6) *Flowers - The Powerpuff Girls, Lady and Tramp, Carrie, Charlie and Paul, Crysta, June, Annie, and Kim *Caterpillar - Genie (Aladdin) *Caterpillar as a Butterfly - Shaggy (Scooby Doo) *Bird in the Tree - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Cheshire Cat - Barney (Barney & Friends) *Mad Hatter - Adult Babar Elephant (Babar the Elephant: the Movie) *March Hare - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Dormouse - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Tugley Wood - Various Animals *Three Painting Cards - Yakko, Wakko, and Dot (Animaniacs) *Marching Card - Madagascar Animal and Clowns (Dumbo) *Queen of Hearts - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *King of Hearts - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Flimaingos - Penguins (The Three Caballeros) *Hedgehogs - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery: Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Alice Melissa_(Milo_Murphy's_Law).png|Melissa as Alice's Sister Roo.jpg|Roo as Dinah NEW_Mickey_Mouse_normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as White Rabbit Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Doorknobs Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Dodo Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Dodo's Parrot Asterix and Obelix.jpg|Asterix and Obelix as Tweedledee and Tweedledum Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Walrus Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Carpenter Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Bill the Lizard Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Rose Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg|GoGo as Iris Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg|Honey as Daisy Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls Princess Sally.png|Sally Acorn The Powerpuff Girls.png|The Powerpuff Girls Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Minnie Mouse as Elsa.png|Minnie Mouse Daisy Duck.png|Daisy Duck Anna Render.png|Anna Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa Megara.jpg|Megara Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel Happy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Happy Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Manny and Ellie.jpg|Manny and Ellie Adult Simba and Nala.jpg|Adult Simba and Nala Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp Kim.jpg|Kim Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg|Elmo and Zoe Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Dopey Queen of Ant Colony.jpg|Queen of Ant Colony and Dot.png|Dot as Flowers Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Caterpillar Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg|Shaggy as Caterpillar (Butterfly) Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as The Bird in the Tree Songbarney.png|Barney as Cheshire Cat Babar.jpg|Adult Babar Elephant as Mad Hatter Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Doc as March Hare Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Dormouse Fluttershy's animals S3E05.png|Various Animals as The Tugley Wood YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wanner, Wakko Wanner and Dot Wanner as Three Card Painting Animals save new york.png|Madagascar Animals Scrappy_flies_above_the_clowns..png|Clowns as Marching Cards Ursula.jpg|Ursula as Queen of Hearts Batty.jpg|Batty as King of Hearts Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguins as Flamingos Jaq.jpg|Jaq Gus.jpg|and Gus as Hedgehogs Category:Filip Zebic Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs